Willow Magick
by Mlk Pascoe
Summary: Willow is self destructing, after her break up with Oz, and has been practising dangerous mind travel magic Only her body is getting weaker, Can the Buffy and the Scoobies help save their friend before its to late.


**Disclamer) I do not own these characters, I just like Borrowing them!!!**

**Brief outline: Willow is self destructing, after her break up with Oz, and has been practising dangerous mind travel magic Only her body is getting weaker, Can the Buffy and the Scoobies help save their friend before its to late, Willows new close friend Tara is the Willows only chance to save Willow**

**Introucing Tara Maclay …**

**Willow Magic.**

**By Miranda Pascoe.**

**"Anya that kind of suggestion isn't helping Willow right now, She's in pain, Oz left her Anya she hasn't spoken to any of us for a week now I'm really worried about her" Xander looked across to Willows bed in her dorm room that she used to share with Buffy, Willow was curled up on the bed not moving not saying anything like she wasn't even here, she hadn't even noticed Anya and Xander were in her room arguing ,she was distant tracking down Oz in her mind, She couldn't be in her body right now it was to painfull,To much so she lay On the bed, using mind magic, Only Oz wasn't letting her find him ,she kept looking. "I still don't understand why you won't let me help Xander, Aren't I one of the scoobies now?"Anya added,Fliicking her short hair to one side.Frustrated, at being ignored once again.**

**"Okay Anya your suggestion that willow should get laid was totally inapproatite" Xnader smiled**

**"I know that now…. But look at her.. Xander what I'm trying to tell you is Willow isn't talking because that isn't Willow! Anya almost shouted**

**"whatcha mean of course its Willow"**

**"Xander she's not there look at her? Its some witchy thing she's doing but her soul it's not in her body her mind even look Xander she hasn't even acknowledged us see?"**

**"That would explain the no talking thing but she's wide awake, she's been this way for two days"Xander said with tears in his eyes, he never cried expect when Buffy's Mum died. He cried like a baby then, and now it was as though Anya was right.**

**"'I'm taking willow out of here she cant stay here in the dorm like this"Xander said he walked up to Willow and gently stroked her red hair and kissed her gently on he head before scooping her underweight body up in his arms, Willow didn't move or flinch He could feel her body still breathing but otherwise Willow was gone and he and Buffy had to find a way to get her back,**

**"we should take her to Hospital or to Spikes"Anya suggested ,shed never been that close to Willow because of Xander but right now she could feel willows pain and how vulnerable she was .**

**"No and no she's going to Buffy's, Anya can you tell Riley that Willows really sick and she'll miss some classes and he's to come to Buffy's as soon as he can?"**

**"Sure baby" She Blew xander a kiss and he grinned back.**

**"Hey hasn't Willow got any witch friends that could help her?" Anya remembered.**

**"I don't think so Anya she left the Wicca group didn't she?"**

**"yeah but she mentioned a girl a friend who was a strong witch ohjh what was her name? Tina ..no Tara! That's it Tara Maclay, ill find her she could help Willow"**

**"Thanks Anya ill see you at Buffy's later?"**

**"be .. care full don't drop willow"**

**xander smiled " she's as light as a feather"**

**"Hum witches….why cant I be light as a feather?" Anya looked sadly at Willow shed seen depression in her time as a vengeance daemon and had seen people at their most Vulnerable but this felt different it was Willow the strongest witch she'd seen and she looked so week and helpless, Buffy had been too upset to even talk About Willow she blamed herself for ignoring Willows pain.**

**Back At Buffy Summers House in Sunnydale.**

**"My God Xander is Will ok?" Buffy asked quickly as she saw Xander rushing through the front door carrying willow in his arms, Kicking the door shut behind him,**

**"Blimey is that red?"Spike asked, he had been on Dawn duty but decided to stay longer after Buffy had come home**

**"yeah its Willow, Buffy we need to get her upstairs"**

**"Sure xander put her in Moms room come on I'll help you carry Willow you look exhsated and why is she?"… Buffy didn't want to say dead… or anything bad she was scared her friend was going through such a bad time and where had Buffy been? Not for Willow that was for sure, and now Willow looked sick really sick.**

**"what happened ?" Buffy demanded when the two scoobies gently lay Willow on Joy's bed, Buffy gently took Willows shoes off and pulled the quilt over Willow,**

**"She had stopped talking to any of us for about a week,. Anya and I went to see her in her dorm, and she was curled up on the bed eyes open, There closed now, but she wasn't moving she didn't even hear us shout Buffy she didn't know I was there, I was scared I brought her here"**

**"you did the right thing, has she taken anything?" Buffy sounded more grown up,**

**"No Anya thinks Willows done this to herself"**

**"How and why, why would she do this?" Buffy sighed letting out a small cry**

**"Anya said it could bea kind of witch spell in her mind shes gone travlling astro projection shes left her body but shes still alive just I don't know how much time or how long Willows body can take this, we think she could have gone searching for Oz or that she's in to much pain to…"**

**"to live?" Buffy added as Xander almost broke down again,**

**"like when Mom died I I went somewhere but Willow brought me back"**

**"Buffy you could bring her back?"xander screeched**

**"No xander don't you see I wouldn't no how and it was Willow who brought me back, and my body is stronger than hers right now"Buffy felt utterly useless and alone , she wanted to save Willow she just didn't have a clue how..**

**"I know this uba witch she lives in Africa but she knows about this stuff" Spike said, He gestured and nodded at Buffy, He liked red for a witch she was decent and was about the only human that he could still scare when his face went all bumpy in the night, even if she pretended to be scared so as not to hurt Spikes feelings.**

**"Africa?"Buffy and Xander answered at the same time,**

**"exatly how is that helpful?"Buffy said raisng her eyebrows and her arms were crossed,**

**"she's a witch she can do stuff?"shrugged spike"plus she used to be a hottie until she grew these worts on her…."**

**"ok enough, how do we get hold of her?" Buffy asked**

**"Buffy are you serious? even if this witch could help she's in Africa by the time you get there Willow could be more sick"Xander said honestly "and besides its Spike,since when do we trust Spike with our best friends life!"**

**"have you cheked her spell books?"Spike ignored Xanders remark,**

**"There at the dorm,"Buffy answered**

**"Oh Oh"Xnder clicked his fingers as though he was trying hard to remember something**

**"Ring Tara Willows new friend she's a strong witch Anya said willow had mentioned Tara,she could bring her books…and maybe help"**

**"XANDER what will she say when a vampire turns up in her dorm room?"**

**"she's a witch Buffy she'l have seen us before?"Spike said" where's Red's cell phone I'll go and call this Tara chick if she turns me into a toad don't say I told you so!"**

**As much as Xander hated the idea of Spike helping outhe knew he had no choice Willow was sick and he intended on staying with her and felt bad that he had left this long already, Willow was the strong one and now he had to be strong for Willow and Buffy.**

**"Spike if you mess up or don't go straight to get Tara I swear I will stake you the minuet I set eyes on you"Buffy expressed, she meant it to, she could see Xander was in bits and he didn't trust Spike, but she knew she couldn't do this all on her own,Dawn was still asleep next door and the next twenty four hours were cruicle, If Willow stopped breathing or dehydrated she could die and Buffy didn't want to lose another family member and Willow was the closest thing other than Dawn Buffy had.**

**"I wont let her die Xander" Buffy said gently,"im going to get a jug of water ,youl have to make sure she drinks it, which will be difficult as shes ya no…"**

**"ill do it… what are you gonna do Buff?"**

**"Im gonna talk to this Tara girl and were gonna stay up all night until weve found a spell that will bring Willow back, bring her back home"**

**"im gonna kill Oz"Xander said angrily**

**"No your not But Ill beat the hell out of him if he comes anywhere near Sunnydale" Buffy answered..**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Canada Rocky Mountins, Home to Ware wolves and wolves……………………………..**

**"Im telling you im in danger, somethings following me it wants to kill me I felt it Last night in the woods a force..energy"Oz was shaky he was sweating and for the first time since leaving Sunnydale he felt frightened, Normally it's a wolf that would kill a human or an animal but what ever was after him was strong, It even controlled weather there was black mist that formed around him it wanted to consume him ,hurt him, "**

**"Oz if you bring danger to our pack then you have to leave, this force,enegery that's after you, Why does it want you dead?" Fredarick asked he was a silver warewolf, unlike Oz who tried to control His Wolf side Fredarick embraced his, he would have normally never let a wolf leave they stick together as a pack as one But this was different, for a week now the weather had been against them wherever Oz was with them this energy followed.**

**"It's not me? I'm not doing this and you are all safe it's after me don't you see?"Oz argued he really felt at one here**

**"have you pissed anyone off?"Frederick, growled, he had always laughed at Oz's human ways but now he felt coldness and fear towards Oz, Oz's reckless carefree, human ways had brought danger to the pack,**

**"No.. I…" He really couldn't think who was power full enough to do this, and why when he was almost at the edge of a mountain, he had almost fallen off and then the mist that was pushing him faded edged a way ,almost as though it had enough, Oz had taken that chance to run against the wind, AS A Wolf he could pick up speed, till he reached home, The skies suddenly drew darker the clouds disappeared and lightening struck, only it wasn't normal weather it was as though someone was doing this.**

**"have you ever angered a deamon?" fredarick asked**

**"No"Oz replied he thought about Spike for a moment and then shook his head" No" he replied.**

**"a witch then? You've brought a witch to our pack,. Have you any idea how dangerous WITHCES ARE TO ware woLves what they are capapble of doing?"Fredrick let of a low growl that turned into a howl**

**"I knew a witch but she wouldn't be at this level of magic she wouldn't be able to……"**

**"Oz was this witch in love with you?"asked frediarick**

**"yes deeply"**

**"and ? what did you do to anger her?"**

**"I she .. She cought me cheating on her, with a girl called Veronica she was a warewolf"**

**Before Oz could say anymore Fredarcik Lunched at him in full wolf , He clawed Oz's face and chest, Oz yelled and soon he was in full wolf face he had tried to control it,**

**Underneth the Moon and the tall evergreen trees Frederick and Oz were about to start a fight, Fredarick had brught Oz into the group and felt like Oz had betrayed him by bringing a witch with him to his pack.**

**"for centuries witches have been able to toture and kill warewolves they use our bones and teeth for spells, they have the power to turn us back into humans, and who wants to be a low human when they can have the power of a Beast…"Freadrick growled again Oz had notice the rest of the pack were circleing around him even now he would rather face the wo;lves and die then to face Willow, He had hurt the only person he ever truly loved, and was still ashamed of his actions, he had tried to win Willow back only he hadn't tried that hard and willow was still hurting.**

**"go on then do what you have do to" Oz stood up and growled his loudest suddenly the wolves Howled and to his astoninshment they tunred and ran, Oz didn't get it,**

**But thought he head Goreth a young ware Wolf shout Witch witch witch!! He smelt this air with his nose he noticed the clouds drawing the way they did the night before, when he was almost killed and suffocated by the black mist, He saw the dark mist circleing around him and in the distance he could here the other wolves howling,**

**He turned around slowly and looked up into the thunerdy stormy skye… He had been wrong, His heart felt like it had been ripped open by lightening and he let out a painfull scream he he screamed in agony , he knew now what pain was the pain he should have felt when he left sunnydale,Oz put his hand over his head to shield his eyes from the brightness of the lightning, He looked once more into the sky , he couldn't belive what he saw, she was barley reconasible to the sweet girl he loved in Sunnydale**

**"Willow ?" Oz chocked out.**

…………………………………………………………………To Be continued [If anyone wants !……………………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
